


Loose Lips Make Ships

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Mycroft - Freeform, Shipping, mentions of anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr prompts: Mycroft shipping Sherlolly and Anderson shipping Sherlolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anderson's mistake

“What do you mean it’s locked?”Molly asked banging against the metal door of the container. It was pitch black, and one could barely see an inch in front of their own face, but Molly was glad that she could at least feel the wall beneath her hand and Sherlock’s presence at her side. That was until it all seemed to start closing in on her.

“Molly, it’s probably best if we,” Sherlock stated only for Molly to cut him off.

“It can’t be locked,” she said, starting to feel the hysteria build within her, “this is an air tight freight, and there’s not enough air, and small spaces, not good, and why would they close it, and if they closed it does that mean no one knows where we are? And even so, is this how I’m gonna die? In a shipping bin on my way to lord knows where… and.. and.. why is the damn thing locked?” she panicked, choking out the rest of the words as she banged against the metal door again.

“MOLLY,” Sherlock yelled, grabbing at her shoulders and pinning her to his chest. “Shhh… We’ll be alright, okay. Both John and Mary know where we are, and since I was supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago for dinner, I’m sure they are asking about our whereabouts as we speak.”

“But..”

“As far as the rest, you are not going to die here, as long as we both remain quiet for the rest of the time we will be fine. It was probably just an accident.”

Sherlock could feel Molly nodding her head against his chest. “Good, now let’s both just sit down and wait, okay?”

Molly nodded her head forgetting that Sherlock couldn’t see her assent, as she let Sherlock lead her over to the side of the container and helped her to sit down next to him.

She was so out of it, and worried that she barely even noticed when Sherlock picked up her hand and started to rub circles on the back of i with his thumb. It was all just so surreal and scary, that Molly was having a hard time with it all.

What felt like hours, but could have only been minutes for all Molly was aware, they both heard voices, and the creaking of the freight door.

“Sherlock? Molly? You in there?” They heard John ask, as they blinked away the light that flooded their eyes.

“John?” Sherlock asked, getting up off of the ground

“Yeah mate, what the hell happened?”

“Apparently it was a bit of a shipping accident,” Sherlock joked, reaching down to help Molly up.

“Yeah, you’re lucky, I caught you when I did, especially considering Anderson had this freight listed to ship tomorrow morning to Cardiff”

“Why is Anderson dealing with shipping?” Molly asked John, stepping closer to Sherlock, completely unaware that she still held his hand tight in hers.

“Don’t ask me,” John said raising his hands in defense. “He was mumbling something about getting in trouble at the yard for the mix up, and that’s all I got.”

“Right,” Sherlock said, looking down at Molly though even though she was out of the container was still trembling by his side.

“I better get her home” he said, gesturing down to Molly.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later.”

It wasn’t until months later, trapped in an elevator that he realized the whole thing was orchestrated by his big brother, and Anderson was nothing but a pawn. But considering the end result, he really had no reason to complain.


	2. Mycroft's Meddling

“I hope you realize that this is all your stupid brother’s fault.” Molly complained as she brought her knees up to her chest.

Sherlock was almost positive that he had heard her wrong. Being trapped in this swelter box that they called a lift, was the furthest he could think from being Mycroft’s fault. Not that he didn’t have many, but..

“I’m sorry, but how in the world does Mycroft factor into this.”

“Him and his stupid shipping.” she said, banging her head against the wall. “Can’t you just tell him your not interested and have him leave us alone?”

“Excuse me? Shipping? What in heavens name are you going on about.” he said, trying to wrap his head around Molly’s choice of wording.

“You. Me,” she said pointing violently between them both, “He ships it.”

“He’s not shipping us anywhere Molly, we are stuck in an elevator.”

“Ugh!!” Molly growled, running her hands over her face. “Sherlock, your brother has been trying subtly to push us together for months now, and in some instances NOT so subtly. Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but he needs to stop.”

“Molly, we are stuck in an elevator, what precisely do you think he expects to happen?”

Molly looked over at Sherlock a bit incredulously. “Really?” she asked.

“What?” Sherlock replied, seriously wondering.

Molly inclined her head further as if in explanation, when it finally dawned in the detective’s eyes.

“OH.. oh.. Ohhhh.” he said, turning his face back to the lift doors.

“Yeah, so, if you could maybe tell your brother, IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN,” she said, shouting the last bit at the camera in the top corner, “then maybe we could get out of here.”

“What? Why?” Sherlock asked his head snapping straight back to Molly’s.

“What do you mean what, Sherlock? It’s been a long day, and I want to go home. If Mycroft doesn’t understand that you don’t want me, then you need…”

“Who said I didn’t want you?” he asked, cutting her off.

Molly straightened up, and stretch her legs back out as she continued to look at Sherlock for any signs that he was messing with her.

“Months, Sherlock,” she found herself saying. “We’ve been doing this for months, and your just now getting it?” she asked.

Sherlock smirked back at her. “To tell you the truth, I’ve had my mind on other things.”

“Yes, well this one’s a bit of a doozie,” she said, smiling back.

“Well, I was trying to work out how to ask you out.” he said with a shrug.

“It’s taken you 8 months to figure out how to ask me out on a date?”

“Honestly, I thought I did it months back, only to realize you thought I was asking as a friend.”

They both sat in silence for awhile longer before Sherlock spoke again. “So, did you wanna?”

“Yeah.” Molly responded nodding her head, only to lapse in silence once more.

It was then that the lift jolted back into action, prompting both of them to get up off of the ground. As they both stood next to each other, Sherlock reached down and grabbed Molly’s hand within his own.

“Just for the record” Molly started, “I hate the fact that your brother’s to thank for this.” she ended squeezing his hand for reassurance.

“Noted,” he said, as the doors pinged open to finally release them both.


End file.
